


A Father's Love

by RashiLovesRDJ3K



Series: Song-fics [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caring Howard Stark, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Homosexuality, Howard Stark Has A Heart, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Parent Howard Stark, Stephen Strange & Howard Stark, Tony Stark & Howard Stark - Freeform, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wedding, Worried Howard Stark, approval, permission to marry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RashiLovesRDJ3K/pseuds/RashiLovesRDJ3K
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark is getting married to Stephen Vincent Strange but this is not their story.This is the story of a father's struggle to accept that his son has grown up.P.S:Story is mainly about Howard,Tony and Stephen.Other's are just mentioned. And no this is not me giving Tony Stark the father he deserves. Not at all.
Relationships: Beverly Strange/Eugene Strange, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Song-fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823872
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song is First Man by Camila Cabello.

As the last notes of ‘Wise Men Say’ faded into silence, Howard Stark approached the newlyweds for his rightful dance with his son. Stealing Anthony away from his reluctant husband who was then engaged in an elegant waltz with his mother, Howard gave Stephen Strange an approving yet guarded glance. A clear message of light warning shone in his eyes.” I have given you my life and heart to keep, keep him safe,” he seemed to say. As the first lines of the song filled the air, Howard realized it was Anthony’s voice which was being played. 

_Yes I'm gonna stay with him tonight  
I'll see you in the mornin'  
No of course, he won't drink and drive  
Can you say bye to mom for me?  
Oh you'll like him, he's really kind  
And he's funny like you sometimes  
And I found someone I really like  
Maybe for the first time _

Howard had first heard of Stephen Strange over dinner one night when Anthony came over. A neurosurgeon, who volunteered in one of the many charities Anthony supported, had apparently captured his son’s delicate and trusting heart. He had been wary at best and apprehensive at worst. His poor attempts at casual conversation did nothing to hide his suspicion. It was well accounted for as Anthony, his sweet son, did not deserve anything but the best. 

_No I don't need a jacket  
It's not that cold tonight  
And you worry, I get it  
But he's waiting outside_

He could say that the man was well mannered. He didn’t impose his presence and dutifully waited outside for Anthony. “Good evening Mr.Stark, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he had said offering his hand. Howard saw the attempt to gain his approval of Strange for what it was and shook his hand. “I can’t really say the same. Anthony spoke about you two so I hope you understand my prejudice.” Strange to his surprise didn’t protest. “I hope to prove you wrong Sir,” was all he said.

_I swear on my heart  
That he's a good man  
I know you'll stay up late  
Just waiting for me  
You held me so tight  
Now someone else can  
But you were the first man that really loved me_

To give the father and son a sense of privacy Strange had taken his leave. Anthony seemed to be bursting with the need to ask about his opinion. Howard had just smiled sadly,” He seems respectful to say the least.” Anthony just hugged him tightly,” Oh Dad! Trust me please.” Howard just nodded in a weak form of assurance. 

_Now you're driving to the airport  
Not just me you pick up anymore  
I've got eight days off coming up  
And I can only come home for four_

Years had passed, Strange had become Stephen and Mr. and Mrs.Stark had become Howard and Maria. Anthony and Stephen had moved together to New York City. Howard tried not to begrudge Stephen for getting more time with his son than he did. He cherished the days they came to visit more perhaps than he cherished life itself.

_Yeah I just met his family  
They're just like you and mom  
He makes me really happy  
I think he might be the one, oh_

Anthony had called one night talking about how he and Stephen went to Nebraska to meet his family. He had talked excitedly about how both of their parents were so similar. That his first meeting with them mirrored Stephen’s with Howard and Maria. Anthony had seemed so in love that in his heart Howard knew, he knew that this would be it for his son.

I _swear on my heart  
That he's a good man  
I promise he loves me  
He'd never hurt me  
You held me so tight  
Now someone else can  
But you were the first man that really loved me_

If Stephen Strange had not won his approval some time back then he would have done it when he came to them to seek permission to ask for Anthony’s hand in marriage. Howard, as world-wary as he was, couldn’t deny him the gift that was Anthony Edward Stark. Seeing gratitude and relief among the plethora of emotions that graced Stephen’s face and meeting Beverly and Eugene Strange only solidified his belief that perhaps he had made the right decision. 

_  
Now you're on the driveway  
Faking a smile  
You wish you could tell him he doesn't deserve me  
So I had to stop the car and turn around  
To tell you, you were the first man that really loved me_

Anthony had come over to share his news and seek blessings for their engagement. Howard only shook his head saying that they had always had them.

_And before they open up the doors  
I say I've never seen you cry before  
You say "You've never looked so beautiful  
You know you'll always be my little boy"_

His son had never looked happier and surer of himself than on his wedding day. Howard Stark was a reserved man but his son's sheer delight had been infectious. Walking down the aisle with his greatest joy towards the man his son loved, he let go of his self-restraint and smiled like he had never smiled before.When they said their vows it seemed as if Stephen and Anthony lived in a bubble of warmth and bliss, invisible to all but them. Howard would never say that anyone who walked the Earth or in the milky-way deserved his son but he would not be the one bursting their bubble. 

_You're looking at me, while walking down the aisle  
With tears in your eyes, maybe he deserves me  
You don't even know how much it means to me now   
That you were the first man that really loved me, that really loved me  
You really love me._

“Oh Anthony, I do and maybe someday I’ll convince myself that he does too.” He couldn’t find it in himself to hold back the treacherous tear that escaped his eye when his son, his Anthony smiled beautifully at him like all those years back when he still slept in his father’s welcoming and safe embrace.


End file.
